A conventional server system may include an application server that includes certain applications. The server system may provide interfaces to certain external resources. The server may include a J2EE™ Java™ 2 Enterprise Edition) compatible system. In operation of the server system, connections may be required between the applications and the external resources. To produce such connections, an entity may make a request to generate an instance of a connection factory, the connection factory being a program object to generate a connection between an application and an external resource.(“J2EE” and “java” are trademarks of Sun Microsystems, Inc.)
However, a program object, such as an Enterprise JavaBean™ (EJB™), may have multiple different properties that are specified for connection requirements. With the possible combinations of these properties, numerous different connection factories may be needed to provide all possible combinations of properties. (“Enterprise javaBean” and “EJB” are trademarks of Sun Microsystems, Inc.)
Further, the process of generating a connection factory may require numerous operations. For example, a connection factory may be a serializable object. Under common connection requirements, serialization will be required to bind each of the different connection factory objects. Further, when a connection factory is requested, deserialization using the serialized form of the object and the appropriate class loader is then done in order to return a new instance of the connection factory. These operations may be time-consuming and thus slow the process of establishing connections for server applications.